1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for providing power to a device via a power source alternative to a conventional power source. More particularly, in one variation, aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for providing power to a device over an Ethernet connection.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electrically powered devices such as televisions, radios, appliances, and the like, are powered via conventional power outlets. Accordingly, during a power outage, and in the absence of a backup source of electricity, none of the appliances can operate, or can operate only for a limited period of time via replaceable individual batteries, because no other electrical power source is available.
With the rapid development of network communications, various wireless communication systems nowadays are coupled via Ethernet connections to data transmission interfaces. For example, conventional wireless communication devices generally include a power supply device and wireless communication features, but such devices may also be connected to an output port via a network cable. According to various aspects of the current invention, electrical power may be transmitted together with the data signal through the network cables to such devices.
Power over Ethernet or PoE technology generally describes systems that transmit electrical power safely, along with data, via Ethernet cabling. The IEEE standard for PoE generally requires Category 5 cables, which are twisted pairs of cables for carrying signals that provide performance of up to 100 MHz. PoE technology may require higher category cables for high power levels, and may operate with Category 3 cables for low power levels. Power is typically supplied in over two or more of the differential pairs of wires found in the Ethernet cables, and may also come from a power supply within a PoE-enabled networking device, such as an Ethernet switch.
Accordingly, providing an alternative source of power that is not derived from conventional power outlets provides the possibility of operating various devices in the case of a grid power failure.